This invention relates to clip boards and more particularly to a clip board in which the clip mechanism in convertable into a stand to enable it to be turned over and used as a portable desk. The invention also relates to a stand for use with the clip board which mounts the same in an upright position for use as copy board.
Heretofore, clip boards have had limited utility, not being adapted to be used as portable desks or readily used on a table. Commonly the contents of the clip board would be removed and the clip board set aside when used on a table is a available. a table. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved clip board which will overcome the above limitations.